Magi and Wizards
by snowywolf7
Summary: Making a mad dash away from death eaters Harry, Ron, and Hermione are about to meet two stranger unlike any they had ever encountered before. Who are they and will they turn out to be friend or foe? Mild language and action. One-shot.


**Hello wonderful readers. A little short I thought up one day and needed to write down. I hope you enjoy and as always please like or review as it always makes my day to see any comment you may have. :) Without further delay please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Not Harry Potter, Not Magi, only my wild imagination. **

"You just had to use You Know Who's name didn't you!" Ron shouted as he dashed through the forest with Harry and Hermione right by his side. The trio had just escaped from Upper Flagley after they had visited the small Wizarding community at Ron's suggestion that one of Vodermort's horcruxes might be there. Harry and Hermione had gone just to have a destination but things had, as always, gone wrong.

Harry accidentally let slip the dark lord's name when they were discussing other possible horcrux locations. The taboo on the name had led three snatchers to their location and unfortunately none of them seemed to be half troll this time.

"I'm sorry!" Harry roared for what felt like the hundredth time. "Nothing I can do bout' it now."

He ducked as a jet of red light soared above his head.

"Just be glad none of them are proper death eaters with the Dark Mark or You Know Who would be here too." Hermione shouted ducking under a low hanging branch and barely throwing herself to the left in time to avoid a jet of bright blue light.

"Oh big comfort!" Ron yelled sarcastically as they hurried deeper into the forest hoping to lose the three death eaters in the dense woods.

Hermione maneuvered herself between the two boys and grabbed their hand with each of her own. "Get ready." She closed her eyes concentrating hard and spun trying to disaparate away. Hermione yelped as she crashed into the damp earth nearly taking the boys with her.

"They must have put up anti-disaparating charms." Ron said helping a flustered Hermione up.

"Expulso!" Harry shot a spell causing a rock to explode slowing their pursuer's progress. "Come on." He led the way, speeding through the forest with his friends right behind him.

Up ahead was a clearing with two people looking confused and possibly lost. Even in Harry's frantic state part of his brain still registered that the two figures were dressed quite oddly indeed.

Both were young, one around twelve, and the other no older than Harry, maybe seventeen._ Perhaps they were wizards who went into hiding without fully understanding muggle clothing, _Harry mused.

The younger wizard had long blue hair cascading down his back in a neat braid. He wore elbow length robes that flowed down to his ankles with large white lapels. A red jewel dangled by a gold chain on the boy's forehead and he held a wooden staff that's top roughly resembled a cobra head.

The taller of the two had short blonde hair and wore an outfit that reminded Harry of something from Arabian Nights, a simple white undergarment and blue tunic slanting to his left. He wore travel worn black boots and a red rope dangled from his neck. Around his waist was a colorful sash with a holster for what looked like a jeweled knife.

Hermione and Ron had noticed the pair too. Harry felt a twinge of guilt. If they really were wizards on the run then he was leading three snatchers right towards them._ All because I had to say the stupid name._ Harry thought bitterly to himself. But it was too late there was no changing course now.

"Hey!" He yelled as the trio drew closer. Both boys looked up surprised. "RUN!"

A small jolt of shock brought Harry to a stop as he ran_ past_ the two strangers. They definitely saw Harry and his friends running and the death eaters firing angry spells so why were the pair standing calmly in the clearing unmoving? Ron raced right past Harry, skidding to a halt to face his best friend.

"You mental?! Why'd you stop?" Hermione crashed into Ron sending them both tumbling into the grass. The smaller of the two strangers walked over.

"Are those people giving you trouble?" The young boy asked. Harry's gaze was drawn to his large, innocent blue eyes.

"Wha, I" Harry spluttered for a moment. "You have to get away." Was all he managed to say before the all three death eaters came to a stop at the other edge of the clearing.

"Not a bright one are you Potter?" One of the snatchers laughed gleefully. His dark hair was greasy mess and there was a desperate greedy look fixed on his face. Part of Harry wanted to keep running. If he, Ron, and Hermione were caught here it would all be over. Their quest for horcruxes would end and no one would be able to defeat Voldemort, but he also knew they couldn't abandon two innocent bystanders.

"We don't need the blood traitor and the mudblood. I'm sure we will be rewarded greatly for bringing in Potter though." The second snatcher with wild eyes and tattered clothes yelled firing a curse at Hermione which she deflected.

"Who are the party crashers?" The last snatcher was practically drooling, his mind most likely imagining the riches he would be gifted with if he and his buds brought in Undesirable Number One. His words were directed at the unknown blonde and blue haired youth. So far the two had only been watching the exchange quietly but the smaller looked up, giving the taller of the pair an odd look. A signal of some sort? It was almost as if they had just agreed on something. The smaller boy stepped forward.

"Excuse me mister." He said sweetly, smiling at the nonplussed snatcher. "I believe you're bothering…" He paused looking at Harry. Didn't he know who he was?

"Harry." He supplied.

"Harry," The word sounded strangely foreign in the boy's mouth. "Could you please stop?" The silence was deafening. It was shattered by the raucous laughter from the death eaters.

"Stop? Ha ha, stop bothering. Hey, you hear that Whitby. The little shorty wants us to leave Harry Potter alone!"

"Well we better do what he says." The other death eater, apparently named Whitby, answered, blinking tears from his eyes.

"You're joking right?" Ron looked between the strangers and Harry. "He is joking right?" Harry stared dumbfounded at the pair. _They have to be stark raving mad,_ he decided.

The young boy took another step forward raising his staff. Harry thought it was odd that the blond, who was clearly far older than his companion, was looking at the boy almost as if he was waiting for his command. _Shouldn't it be the other way around._ He wondered vaguely.

"I'm not joking sir. Please leave." His voice wasn't cheerful anymore. It was low, even, commanding. The boy's serene blue eyes held unwavering on the three wizards his entire countenance belying his twelve year old appearance. The grins melted off of the death eaters face.

"Make us." He growled.

"Avada Kedavra!" One of them yelled, pointing their wand at the small bluenette.

"NO!" Hermione screamed as the green jet of light soared towards the defenseless and doomed child.

The boy raised his wooden staff and a golden sphere of light appeared around him. To Harry's utter astonishment the killing curse shattered off the shield, the spell disintegrating into green sparks before fading away. The boy frowned at the area where the spell had collided with his shield as if he was seeing something Harry could not.

"That's not possible." Hermione breathed. Even the three death eaters seemed to be stunned into silence.

"I'm asking you for the last time." The boy's voice was perfectly even but for the first time Harry felt anger laced in his words, and felt fear. Fear for the death eaters. "Please leave." The three stunned men unfroze, their faces twisted into ugly snarls.

"Not likely!" Witby cried. "Crucio!"

"Alibaba!" The boy cried. His blond companion nodded in response.

"Amon!" He yelled pulling out his jeweled dagger.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry gasped as red flames surrounded the teen, newly dubbed Alibaba, countering the spell. When the fire died away the blond's appearance was utterly changed.

The small dagger was a giant black sword with a glowing eight sided star encased in a circle shining bright on the blade. Orange and red armor shaped like flickering flames encased both hia hands and feet while white strips of cloth flowed elegantly around his shoulders. Gold arm and neck bands adorned Alibaba's body reminding Harry of a desert prince.

"Shall we?" He asked grinning at the smaller of the pair who smiled back. The death eater's faces paled several shades and one began to splutter.

"Who? How? What the hell?" Shaking himself out of his reverie Harry grabbed his wand.

"Petrificus totalus!" One of the snatchers threw up a shield charm just in time and all hell broke loose.

Curses, jinxes, and hexes flew everywhere although mainly at the strangers.

Nothing touched either of the pair. Flames twisted protectively around the blond while a shimmering gold sphere around the blunette shattered every curse that touched it.

Harry watched in awe as the blond flung himself at the death eaters slashing with the black sword. The three leapt back firing binding jinxes. Witby, the leader of the trio, ducked under the swing trying to slash the blond's side but he was too slow. Wizard hardly ever trained their body, relying solely on their magic.

Alibaba brought the hilt of his sword down blocking the wizard's blow, slamming his elbow into the snatcher's nose causing crimson blood to squirt into the air. A second death eater lunged wildly hoping to get in a lucky punch or hex but to no avail. Expertly deflecting two spells off the side of his blade Alibaba kicked the second death eater into a nearby tree.

"Avada Kadavera!" The third death eater yelled his eyes wide with fear as his opponent wreathed in flames continues to advance. For the first time the smaller wizard dashed forward putting himself protectively in front of his friend.

The spell dissolved against the shield but Harry noticed the spot the killing curse touched seemed to glow with less golden light.

"The Rukh." The smaller wizard seemed to whisper frowning at his shield before turning his attention back to the three aggressors who had regrouped each promising fury in their eyes.

"I think I should finish this if you don't mind Alibaba." The small boy glanced up at his friend.

Alibaba shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Just don't scare them too bad okay?" He added as an afterthought grinning like a child.

"What! You can't just leave him." Hermione cried indignantly as Alibaba retreated towards Harry and his friends.

"Crucio!"

"Avada Kadavera!"

"Confringo!" three spells shot forward.

The first jet of green and red light shattered while the third caused an explosion sending rocks and dust into the air obstructing Harry's and the death eater's view. When the smoke settled the blunette was still walking calming forward his eyes steely. He raised his wooden staff, closing his eyes.

Harry wasn't sure if it was his imagination but the air seemed to hum. An ethereal light glowed faintly around the child as the air bust to life. Hundreds if not thousands of golden shapes flew towards the child. They resembled butterflies or birds Harry wasn't sure but they filled him with a sense of peace and wonder.

They all flowed like a great stream of light gathering around the mysterious child who leveled his staff at the death eaters.

"Harhar Infigar." The small wizard's eyes snapped open.

White hot jets of flames erupted blasting the ground at the death eater's feet causing an ear splitting BOOM!

Rocks flew in all directions. Harry threw his arms up to protect his face from the debris and dust. He saw his friends had done the same along with Alibaba who had resumed his normal appearance.

A gust of wind blew the gray cloud away revealing the chalk white faces of three death eaters starring open mouthed at the boy who hovered a few feet above the ground glaring sternly at the three men. Each bore bleeding scratches and bruises but no serious injury.

"Ah..au." Witby tried to form coherent words but English seemed to have been blasted away from him along with his composure. Harry could only stare in pure astonishment as the sand beneath his feet shifted gathering around the boy and molding into a humanoid shape. Soon a thirty foot tall sand giant stood behind the young wizard.

"Leave and never come back." The boy's voice hadn't changed. It remained calm and steady.

The giant lowered its massive head and let out an ear splitting roar that shook leaves from the trees and sent birds fluttering to the sky.

The three death eaters ran faster than their legs had ever carried them. Vanishing quickly into the woods, their lingering shrill scream the only indication of their presence.

The sand collapsed back into a still mound and the golden glow faded from both the boy and air as he landed deftly back on the ground. Alibaba ran forward to greet his friend unfazed by any of the events that had just taken place. He messaged his ear, leaning down playfully.

"Ugo was a bit much wasn't it?" He asked grinning. The blow haired boy returned the grin with a shrug.

Harry stepped forward; he sensed rather then saw Hermione and Ron following him cautiously.

"Umm… Wht." He stopped to clear his throat. There were a thousand questions zipping around in his head but the first things that spilled from his lips were "Who are you?"

The blue haired boy turn holding out a hand with a friendly smile gracing his lips.

"My name is Aladdin and I'm just a traveler."

**Hee hee I think Aladdin let himself have too much fun there. Oh well. That was such a blast to write and I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it, if you did let me know ;).**


End file.
